Oh Poor Little Phil
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: I once felt sorry for you, I was once your friend but now I feel nothing whatsoever. And this just proves it, 'Philly'. You make me sick. (Rated T for some...brutality. Also trigger warnings.)


**Basically my feelings towards someone right now. Hmm. But the good things is hopefully I'll be seeing the back of them soon since my mum really wants me to move schools. Yaaaay. So if I do get to move schools, this just seems like closure.**

**And if you're reading this you know who you are, you little cow. Get the fuck off my fanfiction, it's not for your eyes. **

You sit watching me yet again; do you want a picture? Do you want a signed picture of my smiling face? I'm happy, you see; I'm a lot happier without you looking in my direction, thanks very much. Do you want me to get up out of my seat and slap you like a little bitch? I tell you, you deserve it, but I refuse to make a scene, to bring the spotlight soaring over to you and settle there. All those tears you brought to my eyes simply for all the fake attention-seeking ones that sprung into yours. Oh poor little Phil, everyone pity poor little Phil. You make me sick.

Every time you even glance in my direction, my arm tingles from where the scars still lie, still so delicate like they want to erupt everytime I see you, like the anger that boils in the pit of my stomach; revenge, and oh how I want it so badly. I want you to experience the hell I experienced by trusting you, by hugging you and crawling back to you like you were my last and only hope; and for a while, I honestly believed you were. I want you to know what you did to me and I want to punish you for every single day of it like a long awaited prison sentence where you'll never see the light of day again. I want you to ROT.

When you're upset, it makes me happy, do you know that? Everytime I see tears erupt out of your eyes- real or fake- I want to laugh right in your redenning face, to know that you are miles beneath me, feeding off of empathy from others around you; how sad. To see blood drip from your veins would bring me such pleasure, like we would then be even, like everything will have been repayed; except even that wouldn't give me that entire year of my life back, now would it? You stole that from me and now it's time to give it back, witch.

With your witchcraft and sorcery, you roped me in and I won't lie by saying it was not very nicely executed; too nicely. Now as you do it to another, all I can do is sit back and watch for fear of being thought of as insane as you are. Because I asure you, we are opposites. We used to have so much in common, but as it turns out I had only simmilarities with your facade, hardly with anything deeper than skin. Who even are you?

They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, but yours has long gone, and as I look into your blue eyes that once shimmered, all I see is filthy canal water, littered with trash. I know. It simply rotted away with every bit of decency you ever gripped in your hand so tight it exploded all over you so you could wear it with pride; was there ever such a day? Or were you simply always the scum of the earth?

I want to soar miles above you as I flip from the trampolines, fly high above all your pety test marks and see your face scrunch up in a rage so strong, built on a foundation of pure envy, surely it will explode from within the very core of you; to know, as much as you tried, that I beat you, I was stronger than you and now you're nothing, clinging to your 'friends' who find you as pathetic as I do.

You've turned this into a war, you pick one side; ali or foe? And I hate to tell you this, 'Philly', but my side of the fence has the sunshine and your side will forever and always posess the rain. You're a pysco who needs to be locked up for the rest of your days so you will never hurt another living soul as badly as you have hurt me; I despise you more than any blood on my hands could ever describe.

Why should I sink to your level?

Why should anyone?

To me...you are invisible.

**Uhh, yeah. ;-; **

**Also I know Phil wouldn't even hurt a fly but as it says in this, said person I'm talking about had blue eyes so it seemed more approptiate; this is fanfiction, sue me. **

**This is about as personal is this is gonna get, but I just thought I'd upload it anyway. #YOLO and stuffs. Hmm. Never again, ok? Never. **


End file.
